Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve video encoding and decoding. However, encoding and decoding can involve complicated processing that occupies valuable resources and consumes time. One such processing involved is a deblocking operation used to smoothen the blockiness of the image.